Felix Saalfeld
thumb|300px|Felix Saalfeld, adopt. Tarrasch Felix Saalfeld ist der Protagonist der 4. Staffel. Er ist der Sohn von Elisabeth Gruber und Johann Gruber, sowie der Neffe von Cosima Saalfeld, Luise Preisinger und Gottfried Saalfeld und somit der Cousin von Christoph Saalfeld, Linda Baumgartner, Markus Zastrow, Lukas Zastrow, Lena Zastrow und Leonie Preisinger. Er ist der Ehemann von Emma Saalfeld und lebt mit ihr und ihren Zwilllingen Max Saalfeld und Moritz Saalfeld in Kanada. Im Hintergrundroman "Ein sehr riskantes Spiel" von Valerie Schönfeld ist er die Hauptperson. Martin Gruber spielte Felix Saalfeld. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Folge 273, seinen letzten in Folge 1755. Auftritte Folgen *Folge 273 (30.11.2006) bis Folge 914 (14.09.2009) *Folge 1022 (26.02.2010) bis Folge 1025 (03.03.2010) *Folge 1754 (08.05.2013) bis Folge 1755 (10.05.2013) Beziehungen Verwandte *Leopold Saalfeld †, Ur-Großvater **Ludwig Saalfeld †, Großvater **Helene Saalfeld †, Großmutter ***Elisabeth Gruber †, Mutter ***Johann Gruber, Vater ***Herr Tarrasch †, Adoptivvater ***Frau Tarrasch †, Adoptivmutter ***Liesl Strobl †, Schwiegermutter ***Karl Strobl, Schwiegervater **** Ich ****Viktoria Tarrasch, Adoptivschwester ****Samia Bergmeister, Schwester (anerk.) ****Gregor Bergmeister, Schwager (anerk.) ****Rosalie Engel, Schwägerin *****Max Saalfeld, Sohn *****Moritz Saalfeld, Sohn ***Gottfried Saalfeld, Onkel ****Christoph Saalfeld, Cousin *****Viktor Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades ******Mia Saalfeld, Großnichte 2. Grades *****Boris Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades *****Tim Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades *****Denise Winter, Nichte 2. Grades ****Linda Baumgartner, Cousine *****Steffen Baumgartner, Neffe 2. Grades *****Carolin Baumgartner, Nichte 2. Grades ***Cosima Saalfeld †, Tante ***Götz Zastrow †, Onkel ****Markus Zastrow, Cousin ****Herr Zastrow, Cousin ****Lukas Zastrow, Cousin *****Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Nichte 2. Grades ****Lena Zastrow, Cousine ***Luise Preisinger †, Tante ****Leonie Preisinger, Cousine ***Charlotte Saalfeld, Tante (off.) ***Werner Saalfeld, Onkel (off.) ****Alexander Saalfeld, Cousin (off.) *****Hannah Saalfeld, Nichte 2. Grades (off.) *****Peter Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) ****Robert Saalfeld, Cousin (off.) *****Valentina Saalfeld, Nichte 2. Grades (off.) *****Joshua Winter, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) Freunde *Frieder Arndt *Gregor Bergmeister *Samia Bergmeister *Jana Schneider *Marie Bruckner *Simon Konopka Bekannte * Robert Saalfeld * Werner Saalfeld * Lars Hoffmann † * Xaver Steindle * Yordan Zerwenkow * Leonie Preisinger * Alfons Sonnbichler * Siggi Meyser * Marc Kohlweyer * Nora Dammann * Evelyn Konopka * André Konopka * Dr. May * Cordula van Dering * Diethelm Krüger * Nils Heinemann * Maria Palanti * Sonja Felder * Golo Breitmann * Fred Neumann † * Annika Bruckner † * Lukas Zastrow * Sandra Zastrow * Gustl Moosburger * Michael Niederbühl * Marlene Riedmüller * Konstantin Riedmüller Liebschaften *Miriam Saalfeld †, Ex-Frau *Samia Bergmeister, Ex-Freundin *Rosalie Engel, Ex-Verlobte *Emma Saalfeld, Ehefrau Feinde * Andy Zacher †, entführte ihn * Barbara von Heidenberg †, entführte ihn und Emma und versuchte sie zu töten * Fiona Marquardt †, versuchte ihn zu erpressen Arbeit * Restaurantleiter im Fürstenhof (seit Staffel 2) * Geschäftsführer im Fürstenhof (seit Ende 3. Staffel, Anfang Staffel 4) * Ehemaliger Anteilseigentümer durch seine Mutter Elisabeth Gruber * Ein eigenes Hotel in Kanada aufgebaut (seit Ende Staffel 4) Sonstiges *ist als Baby adoptiert worden * nahm in Folge 712 (Anfang 4. Staffel) seinen Geburtsnamen an Geschichte Staffel 1 thumb|Felix begegnet zum ersten Mal Johann. In Folge 273 trifft Felix Tarrasch in Bichlheim ein und erlebt eine grosse Überraschung, als der ihm völlig unbekannte Bauer Johann Gruber ihm eröffnet, sein Vater zu sein. Felix weiss, dass er als Baby vom kürzlich verstorbenen Ehepaar Tarrasch adoptiert worden ist und hat kein Interesse, seine biologischen Eltern kennen zu lernen. Doch als er im Fürstenhof auf Miriam von Heidenberg, die beste Freundin seiner Adoptivschwester Viktoria trifft, beschliesst er zu bleiben und bekommt die Stelle als Restaurantleiter im Hotelrestaurant. Staffel 2 thumb|Felix und Miriam feiern ihre Hochzeit nach. Felix verliebt sich Miriam und sie sich auch in ihn - und liebt doch auch Robert. Miriam und Felix heiraten einen Tag vor ihrem 25. Geburtstag - auch damit sich Miriam ihr Erbe behalten kann. Doch Barbara von Heidenberg intrigiert erfolgreich gegen die beiden. Da Miriam Robert immer noch liebt, scheitert ihre Ehe. Staffel 3 In Folge 590 lernt Felix Emma kennen. Sie möchte das neue Zimmermädchen am Fürstenhof werden. Doch als sie in der Hotellobby Felix erblickt, ist es um sie geschehen. Doch für ihn ist es erstmal eine kollegiale Freundschaft, was ihn mit der pummeligen Österreicherin verbindet. Emma steht ihm konsequent zur Seite, etwa als sein Vater Johann als Verdächtiger im Mordfall Joshua Obote verhaftet wird, oder als seine Mutter Elisabeth Saalfeld einen schweren Autounfall erleidet, im Krankenhaus ihre grosse Liebe heiratet und noch am selben Tag verstirbt. Staffel 4 thumb|left|Felix und Rosalie Felix trifft am Tag nach der Hochzeit von Gregor und Samia Bergmeister zum ersten Mal Rosalie Engel - Emmas Halbschwester. Er verliebt sich Hals über Kopf in sie. Doch es kriselt immer wieder zwischen den Beiden. Regelmässig ist es Emma die schlichtet. Doch dann wird er mit Emma von Barbara von Heidenberg in einen Keller eines Wasserkraftwerkes entführt. Emma gesteht ihm endlich ihre Liebe. Kurz darauf trennt er sich von Rosalie. Die intrigante Blondine versucht zwar gegen das junge Glück zu intrigieren, hat aber keinen Erfolg damit. thumb|Emma und Felix heiraten.|left In Folge 913 heiraten Emma und Felix. Trotz der Anlaufschwierigkeiten feiern Emma und Felix mit ihren Freunden noch einen lustigen Polterabend. Ben und Rosalie indes können das Glück der beiden nur schwer akzeptieren. Doch im Gegensatz zu Ben wird Rosalie nicht kampflos zusehen, wie Emma und Felix nach Kanada gehen. Als sich Viktoria aufgelöst meldet, weil sie die Ringe vergessen hat, sieht Rosalie ihre Chance gekommen: Mit Ben und den Ringen fährt sie im Sportwagen, den sie Lukas abgekauft hat, nach Österreich zur Hochzeit. Emma und Felix können sich nun das Ja-Wort geben. Interessiert bekommt Rosalie auf dem Fest mit, dass Viktoria, Simon und Marie die Braut entführen wollen. Simon tanzt unauffällig mit Emma um die Ecke und bittet sie, dort zu warten, bis Viktoria mit dem Auto kommt. thumb|Rosalie hat Emma entführt und will mit ihr abrechnen.Stattdessen ist Rosalie zur Stelle und behauptet dreist, dass sie Emma schon mal in die Dorfwirtschaft vorfährt. Emma ist zwar misstrauisch, steigt aber schließlich doch ein. Rosalie, die weiß, dass der Sicherheitsgurt des Beifahrers klemmt, weist Emma scheinheilig darauf hin, sich anzuschnallen. Die beiden Schwestern fahren los und Emma merkt, dass sich Rosalie keinesfalls mit ihr aussprechen will. Verzweifelt versucht Emma, sich aus dem stehenden Sportwagen zu befreien, und erinnert sich daran, dass sie in der Nacht vor der Hochzeit einen ähnlichen Traum von Rosalie und sich hatte, nur hat Rosalie sie darin nicht getötet, sondern gerettet! Emma erzählt Rosalie davon. Emmas Worte wecken in Rosalie Erinnerungen und treffen sie mitten ins Herz. Der noch eben von ihr empfundene Hass schlägt um in Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Während Rosalie zu weinen beginnt, macht Emma geistesgegenwärtig den Motor aus und zieht den Zündschüssel. Gemeinsam kehren die Schwestern auf die Hochzeitsfeier zurück, wo ein besorgter Felix Emma in den Arm nimmt. Emmas Erklärung, dass sie sich mit Rosalie ausgesprochen hat, will Felix nicht wirklich glauben. Doch er bohrt nicht weiter, schließlich fahren sie am nächsten Tag mit Johann nach Kanada, und es ist noch einiges abzuwickeln. Staffel 5 Von Folge 1022 bis Folge 1025 kommt Felix zum Fürstenhof zurück. Während Felix, mit Emma an seiner Seite, den "Fürstenhof" in Charlottes Auftrag repräsentiert, fühlt sich sein Cousin Lukas sich wegen der Degradierung gedemütigt. Ausserdem erfahren Felix und Emma, dass sie Zwillinge bekommen. Staffel 8 Felix hat Termine in Paris und reist daraufhin Emma an den Fürstenhof nach, die dort ihre neuste Kollektion präsentiert. Bei der Gelegenheit lernt er Konstantin Riedmüller und Marlene Schweitzer kennen. Hintergrundwissen *Miriam und Felix' Lied war "Total Eclipse of the Heart" von Tori Amos *Emma und Felix' Lied ist "Moon River" von Barbra Streisand it:Felix Saalfeld Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Männliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere aus einem Hintergrundroman Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Familie Gruber Kategorie:Familie Tarrasch Kategorie:Familie Strobl Kategorie:Restaurantleiter Kategorie:Geschäftsführer Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs